emma_einfach_magischfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zaubersprüche aus Staffel 2
Jax der Herzen Du hast Schmutz den ich wegputz Besuch des Hexenrats: Ich brauch ein versteck, also schick ich diese Hexen ganz weit weg. Schick eine Nachricht mit Nummer und Klingelton, lass es aussehen als käme sie von Daniel's Telefon. Hochzeitspläne Ich schleiche mich leise an, als Spinne , damit ich gut Spionieren kann. Tollmond Sorry Andi, du hast kein glück, ich lass dich hier zurück. Egal wer es getan hat in Heimlichkekt,sie sind vom Liebeszauber nun befreit. Egal wer es getan hat in Heimlichkeit, mein Dad ist vom Liebeszauber nun befreit. Desedemonas falsches Spiel: Das was ich tuh ist zwar sehr gemein, Daniels Gedächtnis soll aus dem Kopf nun sein. Das zu kitten fällt nicht schwer, dein Handy funktioniert nicht mehr. Ein kleiner Plums und sein Gedächtnis ist wieder zurück, doch Daniel weiß nicht wie, das ist sein Glück. Nichts geht mehr: Beim Zaubern hast du echt ne Macke, versuch's doch mal in einer Zwangsjacke. 1 2 Das wär gelacht, bin ich Schulfertig gemacht. Bären sind groß, Frösche sind klein, mein Zimmer soll nun ordentlich sein. Bären sind groß, Frösche sind klein, Andi's Zimmer soll nun ordentlich sein. Ich werd es ihr heimzahlen, keine Gnade, zu berge stehen dir die Haare. Emma dreht durch Weil uns hier die kälte frisst, schick uns dorthin wo unsere Heimat ist. Der Hexenrat mag fair und weise sein, doch von seinem Strafzauber will ich dich befreien. Dank der Kräfte kann ich handeln und das hier in einen Party Tisch verwandeln. Ich will das diese Vorhänge verschwinden und dafür neue mit Blumen Muster finden. Zombie-Pyjama-Party Ich denke hier muss mir jemand helfen, also häng für mich dieses Ding auf, wie als wären hier helfer Elfen. Diese Zombies bringen mich nicht zum schreien,hilf mir Diego zu befreien. Damit dieses Ding funktioniert, brauche ich auf keinen Plan zu schauen,sondern alle Teile durch Zauber zusammen zu bauen. Die Vase über die ich grad gestolpert bin, ist mir zu schwer, also stell sie wieder hin. Miss Schützling: Das war ein Fehler und sollte nicht sein lass die anderen verschwinden und ich bin wieder allein Maddie ist zurück ganz unverfrohen zauber den Gehilfen große Hasenohren Was andere mir sagen ist einallei, Steck Jax in Spind 202 Bring einen Panther nicht zum rasen, Verwandle diese Bank in einen Hasen. Zu erst wurde aus der Bank ein Hase und jetzt verwandle ich Emma in ein Frittchen (ohne Reim) Es fehlte bisher an gelegenheiten , Besetzt mit Liebe diese Süßigkeiten. Im the 7 kann man kaum was sehen, Drum soll hier ein Regenbogen stehen Dein magischen Bericht wirst du niemals senden , Sondern dich in treue nur mir zu wenden Ärger zum Quadrat So viele Orte kann ich besuchen , so viele Leute sehen , All das kann ich tun es muss nur ein zweites ich neben mir stehen. ( Jax und jenny spru chen Du bist mein Schützling, das soll unser Geheimnis sein, ein Geheimnis für immer, du schweigst wie ein stein. Hexer ohne Kräfte Er brach unsere Regeln, das nimmt ein Ende, das ist der Grund, wieso ich Jax's Novoa die Kräfte nun entwende. Das Endet Bitter, überschütte sie mit Glitter. Alle wollen Daniel küssen Rasend vor Eifersucht soll Emma bald reagieren wenn sie Zeugin wird wie alle Mädchen Daniel anstieren. Gibt den ersten Zauber ein größeres Einschutz Gebiet, Erfasst es nun jedes Mädchen das Daniel am Strand sieht. Befreie Daniel von dem Fluch unter dem er steht es wird Zeit das dieser Zauber vergeht. Beende diesen Albtraum zaubere Phillip in diesen Raum. Der Zombie -Freund Meine Freundin ist schlecht drauf , mache diese Tür jetzt auf Zurück ins Spiel, das ist zu viel Bring sie zurück woher sie kam, denn dort ist es viel zu grausam Das Risiko ist nicht mehr zu überblicken, wir müssen deshalb Lily fortschicken Wo immern sich Phillip gerade aufhält, er wird durch meinen Zauber hier, herbestellt 'Zurück ins Spiel ' Ein Teil dieser Formeln haben wir schon, ergänze sie noch um ihre chemische Reaktion Dieser Schuh bringt ans Licht, ob Lily die Wahrheit spricht Ohne diesen Zauber hab ich großen Streit, bring für Katie einen Freund hierher, der sie liebt in Ewigkeit Er ist gefährlich, und garnicht zahm schickt ihn zurück woher er kam. Das Freundschafts - Aus Emma ist ein tier egal ob mensch oder tier emma sei hier Ein merfach Böser Plan Wir können nichts dafür, drum öffne für uns diese Tür. Die Welt anhalten Ich füll diesen Raum, mit meinem schlangenhaften Albtraum. Aufgeflogen ist der Schein, ich verwandle dich in einen Stein. Das dauert mir alles viel zu lang, ob ich es beschleunigen kann ? Emma gegen Emma Euer Plan wird nicht klappen, um jede Wette, verwandle Daniel in eine Limmete. Kategorie:Egal ob mensch oder tier emma sei hier Kategorie:Emma, Einfach Magisch